


you make the world seem small for a time (though it's still too big for me)

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Parent Arthur, Parent Merlin, Slice of Life, merlin and arthur are married, old merthur parents, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: in which merlin and arthur move out of the city.snapshots, of their domestic bliss, and of them settling down after their sex-filled 20s. arthur gets a garden. merlin gets a bookshop. it's all very domestic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the cute little text convos my lovely, lovely friend, sara and I have had over the last months. 
> 
> title comes from radical face's wonderful song, "the moon is down." enjoy!

i.

arthur is stupidly in love with merlin. which of course, is what drives him to buying Merlin's uncle gaius' bookshop before it was sold, or closed down. merlin had been mad at him, then. he had rallied against arthur, saying it was way too much money to spend on him, this is ridiculous, arthur. but then arthur gently took his wrists in his hands, and tells him; "i quit my job today." merlin, of course, is in shock. he says nothing. "I think," arthur breathes quietly into merlin's ear, his breath ghosting over his cheek. "i'd like to settle down. away from the city."  
"that sounds nice." merlin hums.  
they move into a flat in wales, right next to gaius' bookshop, a few weeks later.

ii. 

they still fight, and bicker, of course. but more often than not, arthur spends his days tangled up with merlin in their bed. twisted sheets, and bodies curled up against one another. he likes living like this, he thinks to himself, watching as merlin slowly wakes up, sunlight dancing across him and the sheets. a soft smile spreads over merlin's face as he reaches out to stroke his cheek. "arthur," he sighs softly. happily.

iii.

arthur loves the rain. the smell of it. the slight tang of ozone and wet earth that lingers around the garden for a few days. he also likes how his sunflowers soak up the water. his garden always seems brighter after it rains. and if there's a few mud stains on arthur's favorite pair of jeans-- well, he doesn't mind. sometimes, merlin forgets to bring an umbrella. So he uses his jacket to shield the books he brings home from work. one time, he arrived soaked to the bone, but triumphantly holding a bag of books in the air for arthur to see. "not one drop!" he says proudly. arthur rolls his eyes, and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. merlin, at times, is just plain ridiculous. arthur loves him for it. 

iv.

the subject of kids comes up the weekend after lance and gwen bring their daughter over to visit.  
they're laying on the couch. merlin looks knackered, but there's a certain glow to him. "would you ever--" arthur starts, squeezing merlin's hand gently. "would you ever want k--" merlin doesn't even let him finish, before he answers  
"yes." merlin says, firmly.

 

v.

they get a baby girl. she has blond hair. her name is aithusa. ait, for short.  
arthur's smile when he holds her for the first time, is brighter than the stars.  
merlin cries a little. he takes a picture. 

vi.

the first few months are filled with fights. about whose turn it is to get up. about whose turn it is to look after aithusa. arthur says some things he regrets. merlin does too. one time, it gets so bad, merlin leaves the house, furiously slamming the door. it's raining. he stays at gwen's house.  
arthur shows up the next day, aithusa in hand, and looking like he didn't sleep. the night before. "i'm sorry." he says, quietly. "i know."merlin whispers, reaching out. he forgives him instantly. and crushes his husband, and his daughter against him in a hug. everything is alright again.

vii. 

lance and gwen take aithusa for a night, arthur and merlin go on their first date night in years. it goes awkwardly. arthur has always been helpless at wooing people, and tonight is no different. there's a mix-up with the restaurant-- their reservation somehow gets lost. 

arthur is upset, of course. merlin pulls him into a 24-hr diner, with warm yellow lights, greasy food and an old fashioned dance floor, they talk for hours. they dance to old, sappy songs. arthur steps on his toes a lot, but merlin doesn't mind. it's not the way the date was supposed to have gone, but he doesn't mind. he's always liked sunflowers over roses anyway. 

 

(the sex that night, is the best either of them, have had. )

viii.

aithusa is 6, and she loves to read. of course she does. merlin read to her every night, when she arrived. she always bribes him into letting him read new books ahead of their release date.  
he-- sadly, always says yes. arthur calls him a wuss. merlin points to her puppy eyes, and arthur is forced to concede defeat. he laughs, pressing a kiss to the top of his husband's head. aithusa gasps at an something in the book, and there's a rustle of turning pages, and then- the soft sound of merlin's chuckles.

ix.  
aithusa is 8 when they adopt mordred.

x.

mordred is less trouble than aithusa. he's not a baby, so there aren't as many fights. he's chubby cheeked, and sucks his thumb. his blue eyes are very, very bright, even for a toddler.  
it all seems easier though, because merlin and arthur have been through it before.  
mordred seems fascinated with the stars, and with space.  
arthur makes the mental note to introduce him to doctor who, when he's old enough.

xi.

mordred and aithusa were polar opposites. however, they were both very fierce people, if they thought something wasn't the way it should've been.  
aithusa was loud, and feisty, dirty blond hair always falling in her face. to merlin's surprise, she had taken quite the shine to fencing, and martial arts. arthur, or course,w as delighted. mordred, however, helped merlin run the shop. he was a charming little boy, and always said hello to everyone who passed by. aithusa was loud. mordred was quiet.

xii. 

it's a lazy sunday afternoon. merlin and arthur are sat next to each other on the couch. both kids are enraptured with the episode of doctor who on the telly. sunlight streams through the windows. there are grey streaks in arthur's blond hair, and merlin's got smile wrinkles around his eyes they are growing old. and they don't care. there's less and less sex, and arthur hardly goes down to the garden anymore, but arthur couldn't care less. they have earned this, he says, quietly, but firmly. his eyes drift over to merlin, who's laughing at something on telly, his hand still clasped in arthur's. at his children having a play fight on huge rug. yes, he thinks. this is all i'll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
